An Extreme Makeover
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: When Theodore Seville agreed for Brittany Miller to make him over, this wasn't the idea he had in mind... A midquel (of sorts?) to Extreme Makeover: Theo Edition
1. The Beginning

**This story serves two purposes: one for being a midquel (interlude? interquel? idk) to Extreme Makeover: Theo Edition (for reference, read chapter 1 before this), and another for getting me back into the swing of writing again. So, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **EMTE: An Extreme Makeover**

 **The Beginning**

When Theodore Seville agreed for Brittany Miller to make him over, this wasn't the idea he had in mind.

Then again, he had joked around before while not knowing anything about what was going around. It was a reflex that he had developed after people made fun of him: turn the joke into a positive and just laugh along with it. He hoped Brittany hadn't been serious about making him over, like an oversized doll…

So why was he sitting cross-legged on his living room floor listening to Brittany give a 30-slide presentation about changing his entire lifestyle?

"Well, as you can see from his chart right here, it's obvious that your BMI is off the charts," Brittany lectured, a laser pointer blinking over a colorful chart. "It would honestly take a miracle to get it down to a healthy size before the end of the year, let alone the end of the month. However, a diet should help to get rid of the excess water weight, and definitely a FitBit can help you keep track of your steps. Let's see…how can we reduce your calorie intake…"

While the beautiful redhead scratched her chin in thought, Theodore stared at the numbers in dumb bewilderment. BMI? FitBit? Calorie intake? Water weight? Water has weight? Does his body even _have_ water?

"Maybe we should monitor his weight manually instead of trying to have him do it," Simon chimed, looking up from his notebook.

Theodore rolled his eyes secretly. Of course he would take notes. In fact, both of his brothers, Simon and Alvin, as well as Brittany's sisters Eleanor and Jeanette had been paying more attention to the presentation than he had expected.

He had kind of hoped to slide through the month without lifting a weight…

"What about him joining a sport? I could teach him soccer," Eleanor suggested, twirling a wavy blonde lock of hair around her finger.

"What?!" Theodore whirled around to face her, his already wide green eyes sizing into dinner plates. A sport! How dare his friend betray him! She knew he couldn't even kick a cabinet, never mind a moving ball.

"The only balls he can kick are Whoppers, and he'd rather eat his weight in those," Alvin panned, looking doubtfully at the group. "I'm telling you, this is a waste of time. He would never stick to this for more than 3 days."

"Well—"

"Um, he's right there," Jeanette said quietly, pointing to Theodore while chewing her pencil. "You could be a little more positive, maybe?" Her soft voice lessened the seemingly harsh words.

Theodore sighed. At least someone was on his side…

"Well hey, he volunteered for this, so I say we should work out the details later." Brittany turned back to the presentation. "Although something seems missing…Maybe we should add a sport as an extra regimen so he doesn't give up halfway into it. It is early into the spring season, after all…"

Theodore raised his hand, getting sick of people ignoring him. "Don't I get a say in this at all?"

"If we did, your diet would consist of candy and Cheetos and the only exercise you'd get is going up and down the stairs to get food." Alvin glared down at Theodore with his pool-blue gaze, daring him to argue. "This is for your own good. I've been trying to get rid of your fat for years."

Theodore bristled, but said nothing. Neither did anyone else. The silence that followed seemingly confirmed his thoughts – everyone thought it was time he had gone through that same "high school" transformation, even if they didn't want to say it out loud. He knew that he caused problems, but didn't think it was this bad.

Did they think he looked that bad?

It had seemed so simple when he didn't have to worry about looking good for a girl…

Theodore sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about her again, her gorgeous dark blue eyes, delicate face framed with mid-length dark-chocolate hair, gentle voice, petal pink lips…

He had to meet her. But who would want to meet someone as gross-looking as him?

"Be that as it may, I think it's good you want to make a change," spoke Simon, giving his red hoodie-clad brother a disapproving blue-grey gaze of his own. "I'm proud that you want to do this, and on your own terms."

 _Easy for you to say,_ Theodore thought bitterly. _Both of you got the good genes. The only good thing I got was Mom's green eyes._ He wished a little that his mom was here to give him some advice, and not out enjoying the countryside.

"Yeah, I'm glad you could do this," Eleanor echoed, smiling as she slid her necklace pendant on its chain. She tended to do that whenever she got anxious, or when she told a little white lie. Theodore wondered which it was, because her tone didn't sound convincing enough, despite her initial enthusiasm.

Jeanette gave him a sincerer smile and added, "You'll do great, Theo. I know you will."

Theodore warmed to her, giving a small but slightly more confident grin.

Alvin groaned. "Well, I guess since we're dealing out compliments here, I guess…" He shrugged, as if to shrug off a previous thought. He then gave his green eyed brother a smirk. "I guess you're not a total loss. You can be pretty damn persistent when you want to be. We'll whip you into shape yet."

Theodore nodded, taking his brother's indirect statement as a compliment. He turned to Brittany, expecting a rousing speech from her.

But all she did as she sat on the fireplace, closing the PowerPoint on her pink MacBook, was flip her loosely curled hair and say haughtily, "I don't dole out compliments like some common peasant. If you want my respect, you have to earn it. And in order to earn it, you have to get through these next few weeks." She scooted away from her laptop and stared straight into his soul with her cold blue eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but you're at a precarious position. You have no knowledge, no experience, not even an inkling of what you should do in order to become cool. You have a very narrow window, and believe me when I say that it's not easy. Sometimes I even have a rough time trying to keep up."

Alvin snorted at this line, but Brittany's warning cough and swift flashing glare shut him up. She continued. "There are a few rules I want you to keep in mind: number one, don't waste my time. I will have eyes everywhere, and if you cheat, I will know. Number two, no complaining. Losers complain. If you want my help, you don't talk back or give up in my presence. If you do, I quit immediately. Understand?"

Theodore quickly nodded, making a mental note to definitely not piss her off at any time.

"Number three, and even though this is kind of a stupid rule but one I should mention." She sighed, as if a weight was let off her chest. "Don't fall in love with me or anything dumb like that."

Everyone except Theodore and Brittany burst out laughing.

"Theodore? Fall in love with _you_?" Alvin heckled, wiping tears away from his face. "He'd be better off having a love affair with Satan!"

Simon chuckled, "I'm sorry Brittany, but don't you think that your request is a little too self-serving? Not that you aren't attractive, but there's no way…"

Eleanor and Jeanette chortled into couch pillows.

Brittany pouted. "It's happened before, guys. You just never saw it."

Alvin straightened up, smirking. "Seriously, what makes you think that this guy is gonna fall head over heels for you?" He nudged Theodore's back with his foot playfully. "Tell her, Theo. Tell her how stupid that sounds."

Theodore sat motionlessly, blinking. He always thought about that—what would happen if he truly fell for the elusive Brittany Miller? Sure, it was a small crush since middle school, but it wasn't without reason—she was the hottest girl in school, and although she obviously thought highly of herself, that didn't mean she wasn't one of the most sought after. She was the end goal, the unattainable, the unreachable…

But now that he could finally play at her level, did that even matter? Did this God-given chance—one that other guys in their school would kill for—mean that she would finally see him as a person and not just someone else's lesser sibling?

It certainly seemed like it shouldn't.

Which was why when Theodore spoke, it was the most confident voice he had heard from himself. It sounded separate from his body, like another, stronger person took over his shy, self-conscious soul. And the words seemed to float from his mouth, but they weren't solid, didn't feel tangible.

"I accept the terms, but I won't fall for you. You will fall for me."

That one statement shook the room.

Everyone fell into a shocked silence. Even Brittany, who normally had a cold poker face, widened her eyes in surprise.

Theodore desperately tried to think of something, anything to diffuse the sudden tension, but couldn't. He was just as stunned as everyone else.

Just as he was ready to retreat to his room and think of how to avoid high school for the rest of his life, Brittany's lips evolved into a smirk, her frosty eyes narrowing in acceptance of his challenge.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

 **This story is about 98% written, so look forward to weekly updates. Or daily. Or whenever I decide to post, idk.**

 **R &R!**


	2. The Fitness

**The Fitness**

It was a gloomy Monday morning in late January. Fog hung from the still-dark sky and the trees like a thick blanket. Birds whistled softly, hoping to cheer up the dreary weather.

It was definitely not the type of weather that warranted going to school in a good mood.

As his alarm clock blared its annoying tune, Theodore rolled over, slammed his thick hand onto the snooze button, and rolled back, his comforter enclosing him in secure warmth. He snuggled in his cozy cocoon a little more and drifted into deep sleep once more…

BAM!

"Rise and shine, clementine!" _Click!_

Theodore jolted awake to find a fresh-faced, doe-eyed Brittany at his doorframe, dressed in a form-fitting black tracksuit, her auburn locks tied back in a high ponytail. His eyes burned as he adjusted to the sudden bright light—and her heavenly frame. "Brittany, what are you—"

"Your training"—she strode over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants— "starts now." She whipped the articles of clothing at the cocoon, both sliding off of him after landing. Theodore buried deeper in his cocoon, closing his eyes and pulling the sheets over his head. Maybe if he pretended she wasn't there she'd go away…

"Get. _Up!_ " A sudden push and a solid _whump!_ later, the bleary-eyed Chipmunk found his cocoon on the ground and his arm crushed under his weight. At this exact moment he cursed himself for having the only room without a lock on the door.

A pull on the covers turned him to face Brittany, her bright eyes and sunny grin enclosed with a halo of light that almost made her look innocent. "If you're not dressed and downstairs in fifteen minutes, I'm dressing you and dragging your ass out of the house myself. I'll be downstairs on the couch." With another grin, she gave the cocoon a loving pat as she stood from her crouch and sauntered out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

He groaned and untangled himself from his covers, glaring at his clock. 4:53 AM. It already felt like it was going to be a long day.

"Alright, we'll start out slow," Brittany yawned as she stretched towards the near-black sky, her face illuminated only by the glowing porch lights. "Three times around the block is about forty-five minutes, so we'll start with that."

Theodore shivered as he stepped out beside her. Not only was it dark, it was quite chilly, and she didn't exactly give him something to prevent a cold. "Three times? Shouldn't we start with one?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, the block is pretty small. You're lucky I don't have you run the two miles around the entire neighborhood. You'll be fine, I promise."

Theodore glanced up to the dawning sky and prayed to whatever deity was out there that he could run at least one lap around the block without passing out.

She pulled out her phone and set a timer, placing it back in the secret sleeve of her jacket pocket. "Ready…Go!" She set out into the crisp dawn at a light jog. Theodore studied her steps for a few seconds before trotting behind her at a slow pace.

He huffed along down the street behind the much more graceful Brittany, her toned and well-proportioned legs taking definitive strides against the damp sidewalk. He tried to move his legs faster, but it had barely been 30 seconds and he could feel his heart rate climb. It made him slightly uncomfortable. Still, it didn't stop him from catching up to Brittany's paced jog and somehow keeping alongside her as they rounded the corner. He gasped a little for air, but so far, so good.

"Hey, nice job, it's only been 5 minutes and you haven't stopped yet," Brittany commented lightheartedly, checking her watch. She gave him a grin. "Why don't we kick up the pace a little though?" She sped past him in a flurry of black, her petite legs a flash as she ran at mid-speed ahead of him, well past the halfway mark of the block.

Theodore gaped a little. How did such a petite girl who seemed to do nothing but file her nails all day run faster than half the track team? He tried to echo the sudden burst of speed to catch up to her, but the sudden increase in motion suddenly felt like way too much for his large body. In a few moments, his body had slowed to an exceedingly slow pace, his heart burst as if he was going to have a stroke, his legs felt like jelly, and he felt nauseous. Despite all of these warning signs, however, he didn't stop moving, and by the time his body reached his house again, he was exhausted, freezing, sweating buckets, and ready to throw up. Wheezing, he pulled back up to his porch, where Brittany sat coolly on the steps, listening to music on her phone, not a drop of sweat on her perfect brow.

Theodore panted, coughing, "How…did you…run…so fast…around…the block?" He sat on the cold pavement, blinking away the dizzying stars from his vision.

Brittany looked at him in confusion. "The block? I ran the entire neighborhood. If I had run the block once, I would have been here waiting forever."

How the heck did she look so flawless even after running for _two miles_?

"By the way, you're way out of shape if it takes you fifty-four minutes to run a fifteen-minute block, especially when it takes me thirty minutes to run two miles." She stood, putting a hand on her hip and glaring down at her from her nose. "That means you're worse than I thought. Lucky you have me to help you out, right?"

She smiled a pitiful smile. It felt like a dagger straight through his ribcage.

"Well? Get up, you have two more laps to do. Ready to go again?"

He stood, opening his mouth to answer, but the sudden rush of blood to his head made him waddle to the bushes and promptly vomit, heaving into his neighbor Mrs. Greyson's garden.

Brittany looked away, revolted. "I guess we'll start fresh tomorrow."

Theodore could only agree with her by heaving again.

* * *

After an embarrassing morning, finally, was lunch. Ah, lunch. The only time Theodore felt safe and secure within himself. Well, not including when he excelled in Foods 1.

Per usual, he sat with his siblings. Occasionally, he sat with others that are really good at cooking (i.e. Eleanor), but since everyone sat together on several occasions anyway, he decided to sit with them. Well, everyone sat there except for—

"Here."

An aggressive slap against the table that accompanied the neatly written and stapled packet brought the exact person he had tried to avoid all day. He didn't even talk to her during Foods, where she sat next to him. Unfortunately, that made them partners, so he didn't have much of a say in the matter.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you trying to avoid me," Brittany declared, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her sweater-clad chest. "Like I said, if you quit, I quit. And don't think I haven't seen you try to cheat. I have eyes _everywhere_."

At that moment, he could feel a burning heat crawl up his spine as several cheerleaders from the circular center table took the time to glance at his gelatinous body, then turn back in a furious, mocking giggle.

He sighed. The one time popular girls notice him…

"Read over that. From what I've seen, we have a lot to cover." And with a flip of her hair and a cloud of Bath and Body Works fragrance spray, she bounced back to her friends before he could ask what it was.

Once he glanced at the title—WORKOUT REGIMEN in all caps—he wanted to throw it back in her direction.

Luckily for him, Alvin snatched it from his hands before he could rip it up and bury it in the trash. "Ooh, she's got some pretty intense workouts on here," Alvin noted, skimming through the cleanly hand-printed papers. "10 sets, 10 reps of 90 lb. bench presses? 5 sets, 15 reps of 70 lb. overhead presses? _And_ she wants you to do this six times a week? Geez, she's set on killing you right off the bat."

Theodore nodded as if he heard "set", "rep", "bench press" and "overhead press" thrown around since birth.

"And I'm pretty sure you have no idea what I'm talking about."

He blanched in response. Is he that easy to read?

"Don't worry, your big brother Al is on the case," Alvin decided confidently, tucking the list in his gym bag. "I'll make sure you don't have to start out with that much. You can seriously tear a muscle starting out with that much weight." He gave his brother a knowing wink.

For some reason, that relaxed Theodore. Even if he had a rough side most of the time, there was no comparison when Alvin looked out for him. Especially when it was against the mean, demanding—

"Oh, I almost forgot."

What was with her appearing whenever he thought about her?! Was she psychic?

"I'm coming over your house later to discuss your favorite thing—food!" She clapped her hands in delight, something he had never seen her do, especially when it was for food. "I'll be there around 6, so start on that list of exercises after school asap." She turned up her pink lip, grimacing at the mountain of carbs and sugar on Theodore's tray. "I guess we'll start the diet tomorrow, since it's too late for you now. Alvin, make sure he doesn't hurt himself. See you later!"

And with that, she was gone again.

With a carefree sigh, Alvin laced his fingers and leaned back slightly, a soft grin crossing his boyish face. "Well, looks like we're headed to the gym after school."

Theodore wanted to say that he was excited to go, but the lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything else.

* * *

 **Even though school is starting back up, I hope to update this story more regularly.**

 **In the meantime, do you like the length of the chapters or should they be longer? I keep debating whether to put more in them. Let me know!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
